Runaway Bride
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: Bella spent one night with her best friend Jacob prior to the date she was to be married yet she still chose Edward. The time for the wedding is here. It should be the happiest day of her life at least it was until Jake made one last attempt for her heart. Revelations are discovered that could change everything Bella thought she wanted. [BD AU]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Go Edward. If you don't go now I won't let you go, and you really need to hunt this weekend." Bella said pushing against the bare chest of her fiancé because she knew if he didn't go now than he'd never leave. She hated it most when he had to leave her. Admittedly she had gotten better from when they had to be apart, but at times it could still affect her.

"I love you, Bella."

He leaned down for a chaste kiss before standing up from the bed and retrieving his shirt. It was quickly pulled over his lean pale chest before he was out the window in a blink of an eye.

"I love you, too."

Bella whispered knowing that he would hear her.

Everything was going great in her life, but she could do without all the wedding plans. She wanted to skip right over it to the honeymoon. Her part of the bargain was so enticing, and then she'd happily become a vampire to be with Edward forever.

Things were perfect.

At least that's what she tried to convince herself.

It wasn't so much her relationship with her fiancé because they were going strong. The hoopla over all the wedding plans, plans that she was not a part of were causing her grief. She didn't mind Alice organizing it all. She frankly didn't want the ceremony in the first place all because she didn't believe marriage to be anything other than a piece of paper. Bella wished that her opinion would be taken into account.

It was too fancy.

Too expensive, to over the top yet no one was asking for her opinion.

She constantly reminded herself that it didn't matter to her as long as she got what she wanted in the end.

She sighed snuggling deeper into the covers to get some sleep.

Something else had been worrying her was the dreams she was having. Bella could never remember exactly what happened, but sometimes they left her in a cold sweat. Other times made her hot and very much bothered. She always put it to the back of her mind trying to forget about them, but she wasn't successful all the time.

It felt like she had only just drifted off to sleep when the sound of a tap, tap, tap could be heard against the glass of the window. She woke with a big gasping breath as if she had run a marathon. The dream she had was one she was certain she would never forget. It caused delicious shivers to chase down her spine. For a moment she debated going back to sleep if only to finish it out.

Another tap against the window put that idea out of her mind.

She couldn't exactly remember who had been in the dream, but the hot fiery hands that she felt all over her scorching body gave a pretty big hint to the man she had dreamed of. Guilt made her stomach tie itself into knots.

She reminded herself that it was not real.

But, oh how she wished it was.

Bella threw off the covers and pulled down her white camisole from where it had ridden up over her stomach. She threw up the window to see who had come to see her. It wasn't the Cullen's because they never "knocked" to come up into her room. They barged right on in as if they owned the place.

It was very dark outside with only a half moon to give any sort of light which wasn't a lot. The air was humid from the rain, but it was warm for which she was grateful. There was a tall figure standing below in the yard and hope made her heart race to who it could possibly be.

"Can I come up or are you going to make me stay down here?"

The familiar husky voice called up with a hint of amusement.

She gasped.

"Jacob."

She greeted her heart fluttering with excitement.

"It's me honey."

Bella opened the window all the way up and stepped aside. She couldn't believe what was happening. Jacob Black was at her house after being missing for weeks. If this was a dream she hoped to never wake up because she needed her best friend. Seth's updates were simply not enough.

Yes, she was selfish that she could admit.

But there was something about Jake that she couldn't live without.

When he ran away he had taken a part of her with him that she didn't know was missing till she heard from her Charlie that he'd left. She'd never felt as horrible before since she knew she was the reason he had gone. Sometimes she wondered if it was really wise to become friends in the first place with Jacob, but she knew that she wouldn't have changed a thing if she could. He was too important to her.

Jacob swung himself into her room landing with a low thud onto her carpeting barefoot as usual. He was in standard pack uniform, no shirt with only a pair of dark navy blue basketball shorts on. She looked up into his face and could tell he hadn't shaved yet. Bella also realized that Jacob had another growth spurt since she didn't remember having to crane her neck so much last time she'd seen him. He looked good all in all and a her traitorous heart skipped a beat at the sight he made.

"Hey Bells."

His eyes drank in all of her exposed porcelain skin. She suddenly realized how short her shorts were that they didn't even reach mid-thigh and her white camisole was particularly tighter than what she usually wore. Bella's face flamed and she nervously tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. Jacob's eyes snapped to hers and stayed there for a moment.

Then all too fast for her to catch the movement he was pulling her into his thick warm arms. She rested her cheek along a copper colored pec wrapping her arms around his waist. Bella didn't even realize she had been holding her breath when she sighed against him.

It really had been too long since she had the warm hug that only Jacob could give. Bella didn't know until that moment how much she had missed him holding her. Jake was constantly touching her when she was around her. She knew some of it was the wolf, but he had always been demonstrative of his affection for her even in public.

Unlike Edward.

Her fiancé believed displays of affection were to be where no one could see them. It probably was from having lived in a time where PDA was frowned upon.

But not her Jacob.

He always freely gave of his warmth and love.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she knew that she would miss him when she became one of the things he hunted. She felt his big hand rub against her back soothingly.

"You okay there, Bella?"

She sniffled squeezing him even tighter to her.

If only she could keep him right there in her arms forever.

"Yea. I missed you."

Bella mumbled into his hot skin.

"I missed you too, Bells. It's why I came back."

She felt a light press of his lips against her hair. She closed her eyes trying to find it in herself to step away, and put distance between them. Bella's strength of will wasn't strong enough to get her to move she only clung tighter to him.

They stood in their embrace for a long few moments while tears silently fell from her eyes. She could hear the soothing rumble of his wolf fill her ears trying to comfort her in his own way. It didn't stop her crying, because it was a sound she hadn't known she missed with all the other things that made her heart ache for Jacob.

Finally, after several calming breaths she pulled herself away. He reluctantly let her go. She knew right then that he would have gladly held her for the rest of his life. It made her heart clench.

Bella took hold of one his large hands and pulled him towards the bed so they could sit. They both leaned against the headboard with their legs stretched out in front of them. His feet were dangling off the bed which made her smile. Jacob must have caught on to her thoughts like he usually did because he wiggled his toes. She laughed a watery giggle nudging him with her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here, Jake."

She needed to let him know how much it meant to her that he had come to see her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her in tightly to his side. He gave her a little squeeze and rested his head against hers.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Bella felt her gut twist painfully with that sentence hanging between them.

"Oh."

That was the only response she could come up with while she tried not to show how much that statement had hurt her.

"You've made your choice."

He whispered into her hair with a catch in his throat.

"I know."

It was silent for many heartbeats. They were both trying to get themselves together.

"So why did you come back Jacob?"

She felt him heave a sigh and felt another gentle kiss being pressed into her hair.

"I really don't know."

"You don't know?"

Bella asked curiously.

"Yes. I really didn't have a reason. I'd probably still be out wolf but…."

"But?"

Bella prodded.

"I've just had this feeling that I should go back home. I was in the wilderness of Canada. I've been having dreams."

"I've been having dreams too, but I can never remember them."

"Sometimes I wish I couldn't remember them."

Bella didn't know what to say to that. She was curious to know what happened in those dreams of his. She got the feeling that he wouldn't tell her about them so she held her tongue.

Silence once more reigned in the room.

The forestry and wildness scent of Jacob lulled her into a relax state. His left hand the one which was holding her moved down to her stomach gently rubbing circles there. It was several moments later till that very warm hand dipped under her shirt to touch her cool skin. Bella sighed yet didn't make a move to stop the exploration. When a thumb grazed across her ribcage skimming her bare breast she gasped.

"Jacob…."

Bella tried to warn.

In a blink of an eye she went from sitting beside Jacob to straddling his lap. Her legs fell on either side of his flexing thighs. She yelped in shock of being moved so fast her hands steadying her on his shoulders.

"Bella please."

His husky voice was but a rumble begging her for something she shouldn't agree to.

Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead then his soft lips moved to her cheeks and nose. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. Bella felt her breath leave her at the sight of his smoldering dark eyes that were focused on her with an intensity that made her heart flutter.

"Jacob…. I can't you know–"

"Please let me have this one moment."

Jacob whispered leaning slowly towards her with every intention written on his face as he waited for her to give the ok.

Bella felt indecision plague her.

Finally, she nodded.

She couldn't give Jacob her forever, but she could give him this moment.

He breathed out sharply as if he had been holding his breath while waiting for her answer before his lips were claiming hers in a slow sweet kiss that made her toes curl. Her hands had a mind of their own as the moved across his bare chest feeling every ridge and bump of his muscles. They flexed beneath her and caused her to gasp as heat pooled in her belly. It was with unspoken invitation that Jacob deepened the kiss. His tongue slowly caressing hers the kiss slowly becoming more heated.

The taste!

Holy crow.

He tasted so good and it was something she knew that she would never forget. Jake's hands were not idle they moved down her back squeezing a cheek in each hand causing her to grind her core against his already hardened member. Bella felt a blush heat her face because she had never felt a male's arousal against her certainly not from Edward.

He slowly kissed down her jaw as she panted for breath. She rolled her hips into his when he left a nibbling mark on her shoulder. He groaned in pleasure and she was sure to keep grinding herself against him.

Bella felt his hands at the bottom of her shirt seeking to pull it over her head. She stopped knowing that this was so very wrong.

"Let me make you feel good."

He whispered nipping her neck.

Bella nodded and with that answer he got the shirt off of her. His eyes trailed over her hardened breasts with such adoration she couldn't find it in herself to hide from him. Tentatively he brought his hands up to her panting chest squeezing each one in his big hands.

"You're so beautiful."

He kissed her in earnest.

The feeling of their bare skin meeting for the first time chest to chest caused her to moan aloud. It ignited a fire between them. Jacob flipped her onto her back all the while kissing down her throat to which she turned her head in a silent show of submission that she didn't realize that she was submitting to the alpha in him. He continued to leaving wet kisses until he got to one pink colored nipple taking it in his hot mouth and nipped it. She arched her back and moaned his name. Bella couldn't help but feel glad that Charlie wasn't home.

He continued to lick, nip, and suckle on her breast with his other hand rolling her other hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Anymore thoughts she would have had fled her mind as she got lost in the sensations of Jacob. Finally, the biggest test of all came as Jacob slowly trailed his hands down to her shorts. His nostrils flared and she knew that he could smell her arousal. It didn't bother her surprisingly because it was letting him know just how much she needed him.

Jacob tugged both her shorts and lacy underwear down her legs and tossing them somewhere behind her. Even though she was naked she didn't feel vulnerable like she thought she would have. The heat of Jacob's gaze as he devoured her with just his eyes made her feel powerful that she was able to get that reaction from him.

His hands slid up her thighs so he could look at her glistening folds and she whispered his name in pleasure when his thumb circled her clit. It was slow as he familiarized himself with the part of her that no one had ever touched. Although it didn't take long for her to cry out his name as a finger slipped through her wet lower lips. She could feel his heavy gaze on her face as he watched her take pleasure in his skilled digits.

"Ohhh yes. Ugh please Jacob."

Bella didn't know what she was begging for, but he seemed to understand since he began to circle her nub. Tension was building up inside her coiling in her and she wanted to let go, but she wanted to hold onto this for as long as she could.

"Let go Bella."

With a cry spilling from her lips she felt herself tighten and pleasure she hadn't known existed rushed through her. When she came to she saw Jacob slipping his fingers from his mouth after tasting her. She should have been embarrassed, but for some reason it turned her on. He got out of his shorts and Bella's eyes were immediately trained on the hard shaft. A moment of panic came over her at the size of him. It couldn't possibly fit, but before she could say something out loud Jacob was back to his position of on top of her his elbows resting on either side of her taking his weight off of her.

"It's gonna be alright."

The muscles in her body relaxed at his assurance. He kissed her once more pushing his tongue into her mouth without any hesitation. She became aware of the weeping tip of his member rubbing against her folds. Her hips came to meet his pushing the head a little into her making them both groan.

"Patience honey."

He said throatily.

It was a second later that he slowly slipped his length past her lower lips slowly filling her inch by inch. She breathed in sharply at the pain of it, but she didn't stop him. When he got to the barrier he placed a small kiss in apology at the corner of her lips before thrusting past it. She cried out in pain. A tear ran freely down her face before being rubbed away by Jacob's thumb. He caressed her body into slowly relaxing against him as he held himself still.

"It's alright to move now Jacob."

Bella said feeling heat pool into her belly once more as she tightened her legs around him allowing him to sink in deeper.

"Fuck feel so good Bells."

He moaned.

They immediately found a rhythm together as they explored each other bodies with their hands while meeting each thrust from the other. Bella was panting once more as she felt heated flames lick at her skin with every touch from Jacob. It was getting to be too much, but not enough.

"Faster Jake."

…

He sped up his strokes groaning as her wet flesh seemed to suck him in with every time he withdrew. The feeling of her heat surrounding his cock made him want to give in to the pleasure, but he wanted her to come first so he did his best to hold off his orgasm.

When he had come there to see Bella this had not been his intention.

But fuck it if this turned out better than what he had hoped there meeting would be like.

The feeling of wanting to bite her was coursing through him from his wolf, but he refused to give in. He was human and he was going to love Bella the human way. He didn't want to leave his mark on her as if she were a piece of his property. She was more than that so much more.

Jacob could feel her start to tighten around him so he lifted her leg higher around him allowing him a better angle for his thrusts. His finger began to rub at her nub He made sure to keep his eyes on her face wanting to watch her come. She was beautiful her face blushed red and her lips swollen from his bruising kisses.

"Jacob!"

She screamed his name tightening around him so tight that he let himself go with her. His strokes faltered as he released copious amount of cum into her. He groaned her name as pleasure he had not known was possible overtook his body.

In that moment she was his, and he wished that somehow she would stay that way.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Like it enough for me to keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacob stirred awake when the first signs of morning filtered through Bella's window the sun rising splashing the room with its light. He tightened his arms around the sleeping girl laying most of her upper body on his chest. Her light breathing tickled his bare skin. Her breasts were deliciously rising and falling against him since they had not dressed since they had made love.

Jacob's fingers lightly trailed up and down Bella's spine as he kept repeating the night before in his mind. She sighed sleepily against him, but did not wake up. The smile that had been on his lips fell he knew what was going to happen. Bella was not going to be happy about last night, and she was going to regret it. Just the thought made his stomach turn.

No he couldn't bear for this moment to be ruined for him.

This was his good-bye to the girl he loved.

And he wouldn't even do it to her face.

Jacob was not stupid like his pack brothers thought when it came to Bella.

She chose Edward. The bloodsucker had his claws into her so deep to which he wasn't sure he ever had a chance. Oh he knew she loved him, but it was never enough. The love he felt for her wasn't enough to keep her.

Somewhere in the back of Jacob's mind reminded him of Bella giving herself to him choosing to let him love her first. Maybe the night previous would be enough to change her mind about who she gave her heart to. He gently squeezed her to him trying to enjoy the last few minutes until he left her.

His heart couldn't bear to be hurt any more than it already went through. He could be selfish too. In this case he had to be if only to leave with his sanity intact.

Jacob got out of bed so carefully as not to wake up Bella so that he could leave. He found his shorts on the floor at the end of her bed. He put them on and was about ready to head for the window to leave, but stopped just to look at her one more time. Bella's hair was mussed and her kiss swollen lips parted. She was beautiful. He crossed the room to place a kiss on her cheek barely touching his lips to her skin.

"I love you, Bella, more than you will ever understand or know. I tried honey, but you didn't choose me. This is my good-bye. I feel like we're always saying it."

He shook his head trying to pull himself together.

Jacob dropped from the window for what he knew would be the last time.

…

Bella reached out for the warm body of Jacob only to find nothing but the blanket. Her eyes popped open to look around to find her alone in her room. The disappointment she felt was surprising. There was a part of her hoping Jacob stayed with her till she woke up. Realistically she knew it was better that he was gone, but it didn't stop the hurt from welling within her. Charlie was probably home from his shift last night. Jacob most likely would have been shot if her father had come into her room to find him there.

Yes it was good thing Jacob not being there she told herself.

The night played again in her mind. She squashed those thoughts of how good it felt, and how wonderful it was to share herself with her best friend.

He meant more to her than a best friend, but she couldn't and wouldn't think of him any other way. If only because she was going to marry Edward.

Oh no.

Edward, her fiancé, Bella cheated on him, again.

She kissed Jacob once and she was forgiven for it.

But this…..this would hurt him, and he might not be so forgiving.

What was she going to do?

Bella left her bed grabbing her clothes to go shower.

She would panic later after she scrubbed herself clean like washing away the evidence of her night with Jacob. The scent would linger, she knew that but she would not make it worse. She could only be grateful because Edward was not due to come back from his hunting trip till tomorrow morning. It would give her time to find out what she was going to say to him.

…

The shower felt good, but he wished he didn't have to wash away the scent of Bella on him. He kind of liked the idea of smelling like her as if she had a claim him. It appealed to his inner alpha, but the thought of his scent on her made it even better. He knew she was showering because her precious leech would catch a whiff of it. The bloodsucker would probably know anyways from the room smelling like sex.

He felt sort of smug having it rubbed in the leeches face.

From what he knew of the vamp he would not hurt Bella for their night together. Of that he was certain from the few times Jacob talked to him. He grudgingly admitted to himself Edward did love her in his own way. But it didn't stop Jacob from cringing at the thought of them together. Maybe if she had chosen a human instead of a vampire he would have accepted it more. He couldn't see her with the likes of Mike Newton. Ugh.

But Mike was better than her leech boyfriend.

At least then she wouldn't be contemplating becoming a vampire.

Imagining her with red eyes and ice cold skin made him angry. He curled his fingers into fists trying to stop the urge to put a hole through the shower wall. Jacob rinsed the soap from his body, and turned off the shower. He reached over to grab the light blue towel off the rack drying himself.

A couple hours later found Jacob on the doorstep of Sam Uley's home. He had spoken with his dad, and then decided it was time to see his alpha. He took a deep breath opening the door to step over the threshold. His sensitive ears heard the couple in the kitchen so he walked through the living room to where they were at.

Sam looked up not at all surprised by his entrance into his home probably heard him when he was walking up the driveway.

"Hey Jacob."

Emily greeted from the counter as she made sandwiches.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?"

Jacob glanced down at Sam who nodded his head in agreement with his imprint.

"Sure, sure. Sounds good."

He took a seat across from Sam at the rectangular table.

"Jacob, it's good to see you home."

Sam said taking the plate of sandwiches from Emily's hands.

"I'm sorry about running off and not telling you about it."

"I was disappointed that you let your emotions get the better of you."

Jacob grabbed a sandwich not wanting to look up to see disappointment in his alpha's gaze.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Is it better now?"

Finally, he glanced up at Sam shock clearly displayed on his face.

"Don't look so surprised Jake. I'm not an asshole. I know you were going through a tough time, and if you needed the time off then I would have given it to you. I wish you had come to me, but what's done is done."

"I'm better now than I was before I left. I needed time away. It helped."

"Good."

The three of them ate in silence until Sam cleared his throat after drinking from his can of Pepsi.

"I've wanted to talk to you, Jake."

Jacob waved a hand in front of him indicating he was listening.

"Lately, I've been getting this feeling to pass on the alpha title to you."

Sam held up a hand to stop him from interrupting.

"I know that you don't want to step up, but I think I can't hold on to being alpha much longer. Ever since you ran this feeling has been getting stronger. I mean it was always there, but I can't ignore it now. It got stronger last night."

Sam shot a curious look at him when Jacob blushed. He didn't question him to which Jake was thankful.

"I know what you mean. I've been feeling unsettled for a while now."

Sam nodded.

"I think I will step down, but I want to be sure you're ready for it."

"I'm ready Sam. Give me a few days to let the idea sink in?"

"Ok Jacob."

Emily smiled at them before placing more sandwiches on their plates.

…

Even though Sam was not mad at him for running off he was still expected to patrol right away. To give others a break from having to cover for him, he said. Jacob was pissed that he was lumped with Paul for his first patrol back. They were in different parts, but no matter the distance he could still see into the quick to anger and most annoying wolf. Right now Paul was going over his night out with some blonde chick he met in Port Angeles.

Ugh. Jacob so did not need the mental images.

And unfortunately it brought his memories of last night to his mind.

**_Oh ho! Look who became a man last night!_**

Paul took great pleasure in his embarrassment.

**_Shut the fuck up!_**

**_Pissy Jake. What was it not good? You know I figured Bella to be a hellcat in bed, but I guess I was wrong._**

Jacob growled lowly.

**_One more word and I'll take a chunk out of your hide._**

**_I'd like to see you try._**

His confidence was only slightly there, because Jacob was the bigger and stronger wolf. It didn't stop him from baiting him though. Something caught his attention from the soon to be alpha's memories.

**_Did you guys' use protection? You didn't, did you?_**

Jacob froze stumbling over his paws. He hadn't thought of using a condom last night. It didn't cross his mind like it should have. Oh no. This was not good. There was no worry about sexual diseases since both of them had been virgins. The thing he was worrying about was the chance of Bella being pregnant. Fuck. His panic was coming clear across to Paul.

**_Hey it might not happen. I mean it was your guys' first time after all._**

Jacob could feel his mental shrug.

His dreams flashed through his mind. He didn't tell Bella about them the other night. It wouldn't have done any good for their relationship. To have to see them in his dreams was more than he could handle. They were always about Bella and the life they could have together. The family that he desired more than anything passed through his thoughts. He wanted it. He wanted it bad.

**_I'm not that lucky, Paul._**

He finally responded to the other wolf.

**_I wouldn't think you would be lucky if it did happen._**

**_No I would be. She'd choose me then._**

**_Not necessarily she could still pick Dickward. Ha Dickward! Where do I come up with this shit?_**

**_Yes you're hilarious._**

Jacob said sarcastically.

**_Right where was I? Oh yea so she could still pick DIckward._**

His wolf snorted and he continued on not letting Jacob interrupt him.

**_And raise your kid with him. Wouldn't it suck if it did happen that way?_**

**_You really aren't helping me right now._**

**_Hey! I'm not supposed to be helping you. I'm just here to give you a reality check, and kick ya when you're down._**

Jacob snarled, but it didn't bother Paul in the least. It was really too bad they were on opposite sides of La Push so he couldn't even put the asshole in his place.

**_She would probably not even tell you about it either._**

**_Bella isn't like that._**

**_If you say so._**

After a few minutes Paul's thoughts suddenly made Jacob see red. He was thinking about Bella still turning even if she was pregnant. Was there such thing as pregnant vampires? Paul wondered.

**_Ok now I'm going to kill you._**

Jacob growled racing towards where Paul was.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thoughts of it? Did you love Paul as much as I loved writing him? ;)**


End file.
